A Painful Breakup
by ChiBaby12345
Summary: After Patricia breaks up with Eddie, again, will Eddie try to get her back? Will they get back together? or will it just remain a painful break up. Peddie One-shot for HOA One-shot day.


_**Hey! This is my first one-shot. I'm not really a fan of them but I got an idea and one thing led to another and here I am! Anyways, hope it doesn't turn out too bad. It will feature a song by Paramore called 'My Heart' I changed some of the lyrics, so it would work more. This is for HOA one shot day so, Enjoy! Chi x **_

**Eddie's POV**

Just laying on my bed listening to music, as one does. Why do I feel like the worlds against me? Like no matter what I do, something always goes wrong. For example, after all we've been through, Patricia dumps me _again_? That's like the 2nd time! I remember that night like it was yesterday-because it was.

"_Hey yacker" i greeted happily giving her a kiss on cheek. She looked down and played with her fingers. _

"_You okay?" I asked concerned. "Come one, you can tell me" I said pulling her into a hug. She pushed me away. _

"_I'm sorry I can't do this anymore" she choked out. I looked at her confused. She shook her head. _

"_Eddie we're over" she answered sternly. The three words kept replaying in my head but I couldn't process what exactly she means. She started to walk away but I grabbed her arm. _

"_Why? I just got you back, why would you just break up with me again?!" I protested _

"_I just don't think it's working anymore okay" She paused "It never did" she murmured. Those words hit me like a ton of bricks. I felt like my heart had just been ripped out of my chest. I let go of her arm and she walked away. _

_That night I just stayed in my room, I didn't come for dinner. The morning after I didn't come for breakfast, I just grabbed an apple after everyone left and then left for school. I tried to talk to Patricia at school but all she did was push me away._

Fabian walked into our room holding one of his astronomy books. I shook my head, what is wrong with that dude. He looked up from his book and looked like he was hesitant to ask me something. I raised my eyebrows in question.

"So a-are -yyou going to the dance tomorrow?" he stuttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Well no, I have no one to go with remember?" I reminded him. He sighed.

"I still don't get why she broke up with you _again_" I shrugged.

"Go ask her! I always seem to do the wrong thing I guess" I answered glumly. He sighed again. As the memories returned I started to feel depressed. _Eddie, we're over. It never did. _I shook my head vigorously trying to shake off the bad memories. Fabian looked at me like I was crazy.

" I'm just going to get something to eat" I mumbled while walking out of the room towards the kitchen. As I walked into the kitchen I noticed a familiar red head, reaching for a glass on a top shelf. Great just what I needed. She obviously couldn't reach it so I grabbed the glass and handed it to her.

"Here" I said. She took and nodded in response. There was an uncomfortable silence and I just couldn't take it.

"Look Patricia-" I started

"Eddie could you just get over it! I dumped you for a _reason _and I'm tired of you trying to get me back! _Get over it!" _she yelled. I was extremely hurt by her choice of words. She said it like I never had feelings for her. I tried to remain calm.

"I just don't get it! I told you I loved you… I still do" I said nervously. She frowned.

"Well I don't" she replied bitterly. That's when I snapped, the anger built inside of me. But I'm not going to give her the satisfaction of seeing me lash out.

"You know Patricia, sometimes I think you forget that people actually _do _have feelings" I spat. I stormed off leaving Patricia speechless. For Once.

Patricia's POV

"You know Patricia, sometimes I think you forget that people actually do have feelings" he spat. He stormed off leaving me speechless. I couldn't move, I was shocked, I had hurt him that much?I ran upstairs tears streaming down my face. What have I done? I saw the hurt and sadness on his face every time I spoke, why didn't I stop? Why didn't I tell him that I was jealous of him and KT? Why didn't I tell him that I love him too?

Urgh! I'm such an idiot, I need to tell him how I really feel, but I don't think I'll be able to say it. So I started to write a song. Yeah, I know it seems out of character for me, but it's the only way I can get my real feelings out without embarrassing myself. I was interrupted by Joy barging into my room. I grimaced.

"Knock much?" I snapped. She smiled sweetly.

"Grumpy much? Come one Trudy said it's time for dinner" she said. I shrugged, standing up from my bed. As I walked down the stairs, I realised how awkward it would be. _Naahh he probably won't be at the table anyway. _I thought to myself. But as I walked into the room, I saw him sitting in between KT and Alfie. I felt the jealously spark up inside of him when I saw him laugh happily with _KT. _As I sat down at the chair opposite him, he grimaced. I tried to ignore that but I couldn't help but feel hurt. He actually hates me. What did I do? We were eating trying to avoid eye contact.

"Okay Patricia, Eddie, what's up with you guys?" Jerome spoke up. Eddie shrugged but I didn't say anything, I just continued eating.

"Yeah, just 'cause you broke up, doesn't mean you have to go back to hating each other, you could be friends, I think you should be friends" Mara said. Eddie frowned and looked directly at me "Well I don't" he said venomously, quoting my words.

He shook his head and mumbled something to KT. KT mumbled something back and Eddie smiled at her. I frowned. He stood, taking his plate with him and went to his room. I hung my head in shame, I caused this. It's my fault.

Linebreak

Great it's time for the dance and everyone's getting ready. I'm not going because I have no one to go with and I'm not in the mood. So instead i'm just going to stay home and play on my guitar. Starting now. They were about to leave so I took my guitar out and strummed a simple tune. Then Joy barged in.

"Hey Trixie, do me a favour and come to the common room?" she asked. I eyed her suspiciously.

"Why?..."

"You think I'm just going to let you stay at home and do nothing, I have a challenge for you" I stood up and nodded. She literally dragged me downstairs, with my guitar in my hands. She threw me into the common room and closed the door. I heard a click, what kind of challenge is this. I stood facing the door.

"Joy! What the heck are you doing?!" I yelled through the door. I got no answer so I started banging on the door.

"Your challenge is, to stay in that room and sort your problems out with Eddie!" she shouted back. Eddie? I spun around and saw Eddie Sitting on the sofa listening to music, completely oblivious to my presence.

I spun back around to facing the door "NO! Joy _please _don't do this to me! I'll get someone else to get me out of here you know!" I yelled

"Ha! Good luck with that! _Everyone's _in on it, even Trudy!" She yelled back. I groaned.

"Joy _please_!" I begged

"Nope! Bye trix! Love you!" I heard her say. Next thing I heard was the front door slam. Great! Well at least I have my guitar. I started to play the melody for the song I wrote. Then I remembered I something to say. But how was I supposed to say it if Eddie's listening to music? Just then, as if the universe was on my side, Eddie's phone's battery died. He huffed in frustration.

"Eddie-" I started.

"If you're going to take this as an opportunity to make me even more miserable could you not? I think my heart's had enough" he murmured looking down. He looked so depressed; I can't believe I'm the reason for his suffering. I know he wouldn't let me speak, and I've always told him that singing is a way I can always speak my mind. So I think it's time I did just that.

I recorded myself singing the backup vocals earlier, just in case I needed it, so I set up my phone so it would play it when I want it to. I started playing the melody; it seemed to get Eddie's attention which is just what I need. I started to sing.

(_Patricia singing_)

_I am finding out that maybe I was wrong_

_That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone_

_Stay with me, I'm sorry forgive me, please?_

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you_

_We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

_I am nothing now and it's been so long_

_Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope_

_This time I will be listening._

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you_

_We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_My heart is yours_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_My heart is yours_

_(My heart, it beats for you)_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you (It beats, beats for only you)_

_My heart is yours (My heart is yours)_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)_

_My heart, my heart is yours (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)_

_(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours_

_(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours_

_(Please don't go, please don't fade away)_

_(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is..._

I put my guitar down and started to explain myself.

"I'm sorry, I was kind of Jealous of you and KT, you just seem so easy going and I was afraid that you had feelings for her so when you said you loved me I kind of felt…betrayed. I don't know I'm sorry I didn't-"

I was cut off by his warm soft lips crashing on mine, I relaxed a bit and wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms on my waist, deepening the kiss. When we pulled away he smiled at me.

"Patricia, I don't like KT, I never have and never will, you don't have to be jealous you're my girlfriend not her! You're everything to me" he said sincerely.

"I'm Sorry"

"I forgive you as long as you never put me through that again"

"Agreed" I said just before our lips met, once again.

_**That's it, wasn't really good and I know Patricia was a bit harsh but it had to happen. Review! Chi x **_


End file.
